Only You Tonight
by LurotuKufi
Summary: The Phantomhive Manor gets a new maid, and she's a little more than they bargained for. WARNING: Character death, OCxCanon. Don't like, don't read.


"Only You Tonight" Written by LurotuKufi

Chapter One: The Encounter a/n: hiiii everyonee, this is my first fanfiction called 'only u 2night', it's based on the song from west side story but i haven't seen the actual movie but i've watched it on glee (i want to see the real movie thoughhh). basically it's a shipping fic between sebastian michealeis and my OC Heaven Leandra Worthington-Smythe. I used a steampunk name generator to come up with her name! I think it's so fitting! You'll find out why later. :) well i should stop talking and let the fanfiction begin!

Heaven Leandra Worthington-Smythe looked down at her hands as she waited at the station for her train. Her nails were unpainted and boyish, but they were perfectly trimmed, clear, and round. She had always liked her nails, and her long fingers. Other people had told her they liked other things too, like her beautiful face and personality, but she was too modest to believe it. She thought she was ugly after what she had been through. She was waiting at the train station for the train to show up. She was going to London to work as the maid of a rich family, because now she was 18 and she was allowed to get a job outside of the terrible conditions of her town that she had been brought up in in her own childhood and had scarred her and made her unable to open up to people because she was so disturbed and sad. Heaven used to cut herself, too, because she was so depressed, but she had discovered that she was a really talented singer and singing made her happy, so whenever she was upset, all she had to do was sing a song that would make her feel better. She started to sing "Servant of Evil" by Len Kagamine when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
>"You have a beautiful singing voice," said a man's voice.<br>Heaven spun around to see the person who had said this compliment, and she saw the most sexy, handosme man she had ever seen. His hair was as black as enoby, and his skin was as pale as china. His eyes were red and they stood out, but not in a bad way and it made him look mytsrious and attractive. "Oh thank you, who are you anyway my name is Heaven Leandra Worthington-Smythe but you can just call me Heaven, everyone does." Heaven said smiling as she questioned the man on her side.  
>"A lovely name to match a lovely voice" he said smiling and kneeling down in front of her and kissing her hand with grace, "my name is Sebastian Michaels. I am the butler for the house you will be working at if I am correct." He said analytically.<br>"Yes, I think so. It is nice to meet you, Sebastian." Heaven said, blushing. "It is nice to meet you two." he said back "How are we going to get home, this is very far away from London isn't it?" she asked questioningly and looking at him with her head tilted to one side so her long, rosey blonde lockes fell over her shoulder and glistened with the kisses of mist like she was a fairy queen. "Yes it is far, but I have my ways." He said, smiling at her happily.  
>"oh."<br>She looked around and she did not see a car, or a train, or any way to get home. Her beautiful, small feet were dressed in adorable high heels with bows that matched her goregous dress that was whtie and flowing like angel's silk. She blinked her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Usually her eyes were brown, but somethines when she felt very strongly about something, she could muster up the ability to changer her eye colors to match her mood, like red when she was angry and pink when she was happy (a/n. she is not a mary sue because she has to think before she can use this power so it's not something that happens automatically like all the other mary sue characterso ut there so don't flame).  
>"Do we have to walk all the way back?" She asked worriedly.<br>"I do."  
>Heaven was worried by his cryptic response. Did this mean she was going to be fired before the jhob even started? he didn't like her so much already that she wouldn't even make it to the manison where she was going to be doing the work for a very rich family? She didn't want to have to go live back at the house of the man who abused her for all those years since she was 3 when her mother died and she moved in with him and never saw her mother on account of her being in the ground and with Jesus, and she sirtinly didn't want to move back into the house with him again. She was worried that Sebastian hated her because she did not want to move back there anymore again. He seemed to be cold a little bit so she was worried and she started to cry, soft, shimmering tears that left snail trails down her soft pale checks "Why are you crying?" He asked her softly, tilting her chin up towards him so he was facing her more. "It's nothing, I guess." she said. If he cared about her feeligns as he seemed too then she dougbted that he was goign to cast her out into the cold and rain of London where she would no doubt be wraped and abused again.<br>"It's getting late, and I have to amke the master's dinner. He's very picky about when we servants get everything done." Sabastian sad. "So he's that kind of person."  
>"Yes," he said.<br>Then to Heaven's suprise, he pickerd her up bridal style and began to walk away from the station before she could ven say anything. Even though seh had been told it was an hour's ride to London, it seemed to take ony a matter of minutes before they had arrived in fromt of a looming castle that glowed ominously with candlelight and was outlined with a patter of white because threr wwas rain bounching off of it. It looked ominous and looming. Sebastian went in front of the door and set her down, kissing her hand gently, and he stood up. He didn't bother to ring the doorbell or anything, he just went right in, having had grabbed Heaven's hand and he was pulling her in tow, towards a new life in a new place, full of experiences and love that Heaven never imagined she would see.

a/n i am so proud of myself for for writing this fanfiction. i know it is not perfect but i think it is pretty damn close. pleasewrite a review and favorite this and watch me as an author pecause there is gouig to be a newww chameogrinj of this added babout e ert week, i can'rt reallly control that bcweecs shcool is actually really hard and my geometry finales are coming up and my teecher really hates me so i 'll proably get a BAD GRAde. my keyboard is sricky so my handwruiting is baed.


End file.
